EMORY INTEGRATED GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The Emory Integrated Genomics Core Shared Resource (Genomics SR; Categories 1.16, 1.21, and 1.35) provides services allowing scientists to conduct deep genomic sequencing, probe gene expression and methylation patterns in a tissue sample, or search for mutations in an individual's DNA or in a tumor. The central mission of this facility as a Winship shared resource is to support the research efforts of Winship members by providing exceptional cancer genomics services Genomics SR provides services in research and CLIA settings which include nucleic acid extraction, Illumina sequencing, high-density microarray services on both the Affymetrix and Illumina platforms, targeted enrichment, and single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping. Significant improvements in shared resource organization and efficiency have increased capacity, lowered costs, and increased service offerings. Service offerings for Illumina next generation sequencing (NGS) have dramatically increased after the adoption of a broker model in which all large-scale service requests are competitively outsourced to one of several academic or commercial vendors. New services, including microbiome and single cell services, have been launched for Winship members. Genomics SR has maintained its CLIA license (CLIA: 11D1086150) and developed closer ties with the Emory Genetics Laboratory, which is now offering clinical cancer diagnostic testing. Improved access to computational resources through the Emory Integrated Computational Core (EICC) and increased collaboration with Winship's Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBISR) have significantly enhanced the analysis of large-scale genomics data sets by Winship members. As a consequence of these changes, usage by Winship members have significantly increased during the current funding period. Genomics SR currently provides valuable services in support of Winship discovery and is well positioned to adopt novel genomic services which will advance Winship research.